Moonlit Academy
by Ice Cream Queen Zshi
Summary: Creatures from all over the world are being brought to America to learn how to conform to human society. But, when Bell falls in love with a human boy, can her friends help keep her out of danger or will she be dead before she can even graduate?
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to make a Cross over with different cartoons and animes! So expect a lot of different characters! But this is mainly a Bell and Blare story.**

* * *

Chapter One-

If she could've stopped it from happening, she would totally stop it. But, she couldn't. No one could. As Bell sat atop her tree, peering down at the many tribal humans, all dancing around in a goofy fashion to show their complete and utter devotion to her, a man who was obviously the village leader stood up. He sang out words in a tribal language as they began sprinkling her dinner with strange herbs and sauces. The live sheep cried, "baa!" Bell licked her lips and yawned, waiting to make herself known to her village and swoop down. She could picture it now. She would swoop down and snatch the helpless sheep off its feet and carry it off to her cave nearby, then tear into it's soft and salty flesh. Oh, the perks of being a Harpy.

As drums began to pound through the air and people let out whooping cries, she poised herself, ready to spring from the trees and take up her offering. As she did almost every other week. Just as she was about to spring into the air, a loud series of rythmic thumps resounded through the air and she froze, staring at the sky. "What the-" was all she could say before a large, black military issued helicopter descended through the night and beyond the clouds, onto her village. Her people screamed and scattering, shrieking about this unknown creature. A group of army clad men stomped out of the helicopter. A small, scrawny man with big coke bottle glasses stumbled out of the copter and went up to the chief. She watched and listened. They were talking in low tone until the chief jumped up, shouting angrily.

Bell couldn't make out what they were saying from so far above, but the way the chief was going on made her feel a little uncomfortable. Finally, the military leader stepped in and pointed a gun at the chief. _My duty is now being summoned! _Fanning her wings out, Bell jumped from her perch and soared across the night sky, letting out an earsplitting screech. The people below covered their ears and many of the tribe scurried into their huts in fear.

"*They've angered the Winged Princess! They've angered her!*" Bell landed in front of the sheep as it bayed helplessly. Her large, feathered white wings fanned out a good nine feet above her head. The wind made her hair look wild and her eyes flashed angrily as she saw the chief standing frozen with the gun pointed at his chest. She had seen the damage those things caused and they were not welcome here.

"*How _dare _you bring such a mechanical monstrocity into my domain, outsiders?*" She slowly walked towards them and pulled the chief away from them. "*My village has no need for such a disgrace, we rely not on violence to resolve whatever problems we have. Go and never return here.*" The small man from before gulped at the sight of her wings and claws before speaking.

"*Are you the Winged Princess we've heard of in the villages?*" Bell puckered her lips in a pout and leveled him with a stare, "*Obviously, you are. We come from a land called America with a proposition for you.*"

"I speak English, you know."

"Good, very good. Did you know that you are classified as an animal in international records?"

"What? An animal? You disgrace me further!?" She shrieked, taken aback. "I am not an animal!" She turned around, pouty. "I am also not human, before you say anything. I am a HARPY!"

"Yes, please don't be angry. Though, we will get to the point. Um...you are classified as very rare and close to nonexistant. There have been very vague pictures taken of you."

"Pictures?"

"Yes and as we speak, thousands of hunters and trappers are converging into the Congo to catch you. Some want you alive and some...don't."

"Really?" She looked at him with big eyes. "I do not care. I will simply stay hidden."

"But you can't stay hidden all the time." The man with the gun finally spoke. He had a deep voice. When Bell focused on the gun again, he put it on the ground. "They'll find you sooner or later and when they do, it won't be pretty. We came from a corporation called RePlace. We're making a school for...creatures such as you. You'll be safe and able to conform to society."

"Conform to what? I don't want to conform to some human way of life, I like mine."

"Now wait here, I-"

"No! The answer is no!" Bell spun on her heel and marched over to the sheep,"now, leave my village and never come back! I wish only for silence!" She gripped the horns of the frightened sheep and spread her magnificiantly white wings and took off into the skies.

"If you don't come quietly," the small man shouted before she was out of earshot, "we'll terrorize this village!" Bell froze and looked down at them scornfully. She slowly floated down and dropped the sheep, which scurried away with frighting bleaks. In the dark moonlight, she looked very forboding. He backed up as the Commander elbowed him.

"Bad move," he muttered.

"What. Was. That?" The man gulped.

"W-we were ordered to get you out of here with any means necessary if it was proven that you exist. I don't want to, but I will have this village destroyed if you don't come quietly. From my research, you seem to care a lot about these villagers." Bell crossed her arms, still in the air.

"I don't think you understand, Human. I have a role here. I protect these villagers from any threat to their lives or lifestyle. That includes other humans, if need be. So, you threatening them is a very serious offense to me. Tell me, why should I let you leave here _alive_, now?" The man jolted when the claws emerged from her toes and she gripped his shoulders with her feet.

"U-um...listen, we're only here to help you. We're going to take you to a safer place where people can learn more about you and maybe then, you won't have to protect these villagers anymore once they know how important they are to you. They'll be completely safe." Bell looked around, children began to peek out of their huts, curious to see what their Winged Princess was doing, speaking with the Chief and those strange men.

Children...safety...to be in complete safety from the rest of the world...Bell could practically taste it. She released the man and sighed, "do I have a choice?"

* * *

Just for fun, I'll put the creature the character is down here:

Name: Bell

Species: Harpy

Age: 16

Favorite Food: Sheep


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so here's the second chapter. I liked making it a lot more than the first one!

* * *

Chapter Two

As she glided through the soft, clear waters near Lanai, Hawaii, Bubbles thought. She liked to think a lot for such a young mermaid. She was inquisitive and shy, as most mermaids were. She liked to speak to animals and ask them questions, such as 'why do you sing' to the whales or 'is it easy for you to dive' to the seagulls. Bubbles was always asking questions.

Well, being a mermaid, she had nothing else to do than ask questions or lure seamen to their watery graves...her human family preferred her to ask questions really. Which reminded her, Bubbles was supposed to be hunting for bonito, a type a fish that was viewed as a delicacy amongst humans and merfolk. She swam and swam around the island until she spotted a school of aku swimming near the surface. She got in closer and was soon disturbing the large school of fish with her long nails and shark teeth. The school scattered around her in a silvery-blue flutter and she was spun around, slashing at them until she hook one with her mouth and swam away. She caught another one for good measure, killing it before it could leak out blood and attract a shark. Not that a shark could match up to her speed, of course. Being on top of the food chain in the ocean had its perks. She surfaced for a breath of air when someone let out a shout. "Moana kuini! Moana kuini!"

She looked over to see humans pointing and shouting at her, in awe and fear. She yelped and dove under the waves, shooting off onto the other side of the island. Once Bubbles resurfaced again, she saw no other humans around. _What a relief..._the last time she got too curious, some men tried to catch her in a net and take her ashore. Thank goodness her nails were sharp enough to cut through the ropes. _Moana kuini..._she thought of the name that was so...fabeled and old. Her mother had been called it before they caught her with a harpoon and her grandmother before had been called it as well. It meant Sea Queen.

"Bubbles! Bubbles!" She turned around from where she was looking and saw Lilo and Stitch running up the shoreline. They had found her eleven years ago and had raised her since her own mother had died before her eyes. She giggled and swam towards them.

"Makuahine! Mother!" The woman pulled Bubbles onto the dock and Stitch huffed. He wasn't as young as he used to be, but being an alien eperiment still gave him some kick left. He panted and smiled his impish grin.

"Hiiiiii..."

"Hi, Stitch." Bubbles smiled at both of them while her silvery blue tail melted away into soft creamy legs and her ears returned to normal, instead of the spiked fins they were. Thank goodness her mother brought the long, blue skirt she liked to wear with her sapphire blue bikini top. "I brought the fish, Mom." She held up the two fish she had caught and Lilo smiled.

"Great, we'll be having stew with this." Bubbles beamed happily as she put on the skirt. She loved soup. Stitch scurried ahead before looking back at them with his large, alien blue ears raised. He shouted something strange and ran ahead. "Come on, we'd better keep up with him." Bubbles rushed after Lilo, babbling all about what she saw in the ocean today. When they reached town, however, she quieted down. Bubbles could dive deeper than any other human and it wasn't normal for her to be talking about fish she saw in the ocean, when they usually stick to the sea floor. "Actually, Bubbles, I want to talk with you." Lilo used that voice she used when it was something important.

"What is it? Is is Uncle Jamba and Aunt Pleakley? Did Aunt Pleakley get into misquito research again?"

"No...yes, but that's not the point, okay?"

"Oh...then what is it?"

"Well...it can wait until we get home...did you see any dolphins?" That always set Bubbles off. Dolphins were her favorite sea creature.

"And then Mana, you know the one who just had a baby, is doing great! She named her Babia and she's been playing with the surfers lately, even though Mana tells her to stay away from them because she's so young. But, she's SO cute~" Bubbles chattered on and on while Lilo watched on in amusement.

"Oi, lookie at that." A group of boys whistled at Bubbles as she passed. Instinctively, she hid behind Lilo while Stitch hissed at them.

"You're getting prettier and prettier, aren't you?" Lilio's voice dropped to a whisper,"of course, mer-girls tend to do that."

"Ho'opau, Mama...really..." She blushed, turning her tan skin a nice lush pink.

* * *

The stew was delicious. Bubbles lay in the pool near her house, flapping her fins lazily. Her mother's words rang through her head as her heart thumped rapidly.

* * *

_"Thanks for the food!" She dove into the soup like Stitch. Lilo had made bonito stew with green onions, noodles, and soy sauce. Bubbles ate and ate while Lilo watched. _

_"Wow, all that swimming takes a lot out of you, huh?"_

_"Mmm hmm~" Bubbles gobbled down more noodles. "This is delicious, Mama, can I get some more?"_

_"Umm, sure." Bubbles scooped some more out of the pot and began to slurp down some more. "Bubbles, about earlier, we really need to talk."_

_"Mmm?" Her mouth was full now, but she stopped to give Lilo her undivided attention. _

_"Listen...I was thinking...you're fifteen years old now and I can only homeschool you for so long." Bubbles tilted her head before swallowing._

_"What are you saying?"_

_"I was watching something on the news about a new school program for...people like you."_

_"Like me?"_

_"You know...who aren't human...and I think you should go." Bubbles' hand froze and she stared at Lilo. Stitch stopped eating and looked between the two. _

_"What?" Bubbles gulped. School meant public. And public meant humans! And, in case the reader didn't know, mermaids had agoraphobia when it came to humans. "B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but MOOOOOM!"_

_"No, buts, Bubbles. It won't be too bad, you'll finally be around others your own age. And you'll see that humans aren't so bad. I mean, I'm not. Your aunt Nani isn't."_

_"I can't base my safety because of two humans."_

_"But you'll be safe anyway, the program dictates that you won't be harmed while attending the program or else there will be legal action. No one will harm you. They showed the program on television and I gave them a call. It's in the states, in California. So, it'll be nearby. You'll be staying in the dorms there and you csn visit every weekend."_

_"Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh, I can't believe this!" Bubbles ran out the door and into the pool. _

* * *

And she had been in the pool since. Lilo had tried calling her out, but she wouldn't listen. So, she was going to school now? That meant...

"...Humans..." The words bubbled up above her and she shivered. Bubbles sighed and swam to her seabed and laid down, pulling the slong strands of seaweed around her body and she put her head down. "...Humans...scare me..."

* * *

Name: Bubbles

Species: Mermaid

Age: 15

Favorite Food: Bonito


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, before we start, I just want people to know...I know 'sakura' means 'cherry blossom' so her name is translated 'cherry blossom blossom'. I actually wanted to just call Blossom 'Sakura' and leave it at that, but some people might get confused and wonder 'WHO THE HECK IS THIS SAKURA PERSON', so I did it more for identification reasons. Let's just say when you speak Kitsunese (the language of foxes) it means 'princess'.**

* * *

The air was calm and peaceful. Like a beautiful haiku. Which was exactly what she was doing, there in her small shrine home on Mount Fuji. The swiftness of her pen, the contrast of black ink on the beige rice paper, the lyrical drawl of the words she wrote; all of it signified peace.

As Sakura Blossom sat in the shrine, clad in a red court kimono, she wrote on her scroll verse after verse of a sacred haiku she was meant to remember. A small lamp burned next to her as she worked. She was separated from the rest of her ladies-in-waiting by a bamboo folding curtain with the painting of a crane in mid flight. They sat in two neat rows, facing each other and delicately sewing parts of a kimono she would wear to the next festival. The constant scratch of sewing needles and whoosh of her brush pen was peaceful. Sakura Blossom's life was peaceful.

Sakura Blossom wondered if life outside of Mount Fuji was as boring as hers.

She stood up and stretched, startling the other Kitsune in the room. Her bright red fox ears twitched and her tail swished as she stepped from around the curtain. Awako, a white Kitsune with pretty teal eyes, stood. "Sakura-sama, w-where are you going?" She stopped at the door and spoke without turning.

"I'm taking a break and going for a walk." Awako moved to follow, but she held up her hand. "I want to be alone." She left without another word.

* * *

"Haaaaah~...I'm bored," Blossom yawned as she sat near a gushing brook of water. Above, on a high cliff, the shrine sat forlournly and she let out another sigh. Ever since she was a pup, she was pampered and admired here as the Princess Of Kitsune. Her long red hair reached past her ankles, glittering like the fur on her ears and tail. Her pink eyes gazed upon her reflection in the water.

"There you are, _musume-chan_." She turned around to see a rather tall woman with flowing red hair and fox ears that stood proudly against her head. Her dark pink eyes were smiling at her. "I've been looking for you."

"Okaa-sama!" She ran to her mother and gave her a hug. Her mother's twelve tails fluttered happily. "Okaa-sama, how was it at the shrine in Fujishima?"

"Adequately devine. I have much to show you from my trip." Because they were such important religious icons for the Shinto belief, the Kitsune Empress was always traveling around the Japanese islands. Sakura Blossom barely got to see her mother for long periods of time.

"And I have the greatest things to tell you. The Kitsune kingdom has been fairing very well since you left!" Her mother nodded and nodded as Blossom chattered about how well she had been looking after the kingdom. "And I've read all the hiakus you assigned to me, it was very-"

"Sakura-chan, I have something to talk to you about. Please, accompany me to my quarters." The Kitsune Empress lead her away into the forest.

* * *

"...S-school? What's that?" Blossom asked. She sat on the cushion under her as the Kitsune Empress served her Oolong tea. She smiled gently at such an innocent question. Her daughter was untrained in the ways of the world, like she was when she first started ruling. Sadly, her mother didn't have the opportunity to train her like she did.

"Sakura Blossom-chan, it's come to my attention that you will be eighteen in two years. Now, you've already mastered all the world economics and history part of your tutoring and you've travelled around Japan enough to how to conduct yourself in polite human society, but you have no training in dealing with other young ones. During my travels, I got wind of a special event the humans are having at one of their schools in North America. They are allowing students who aren't completely human to attend classes there. So, I am sending you there to continue your studies." Blossom's eyes widened and she felt her breath catch in her throat. She had never been anywhere farther than Fujinomiya and that was only to visit the shrine there. She never been to a town.

She bowed her head slightly and said with a sigh, "yes, Okaa-sama..."

* * *

When Sakura Blossom retired that night, she fell on her futon and listened. She could hear her mother outside with the five members of the Council, performing sacred protection rites. She could hear crickets and the crackle of the brooke below the high cliff. She would be away from all of this, away from the safety and security of Mount Fuji. Sure, she could speak English, but she had no idea of the customs of America or the culture. How would she survive? Sometimes, tourists came to the shrine from America, would the people be like that?

And public school meant...humans...

"Oyasumi gozaimasu."

* * *

Name: Sakura Blossom

Species: Kitsune (Fox Girl)

Age: 16

Favorite Food: Red bean taiyaki


	4. Chapter 4

(in bed, snoozin')

BlossomNya-(creeps in and is about to scream obnoxiously)

Do that and you die.

BlossomNya-(quickly leaves)

* * *

Chapter Four

"Ya-choo!" Bubbles sniffed a little as she walked down the street. The streets of San Francisco were crowded with people in the morning and she thinks one of them flipped her skirt while she was walking by. She was bumped and pushed and nearly fell in the street a few times. And now she was completely lost. "Um...e-excuse me..."

"Move it!"

"Um...if you could just..."

"Get outta my way!"

"Umm...I was wondering if..."

"Excuse me, comin' through!" Bubbles sighed, this is why she didn't like humans. They were so noisy and fast and they cared about no one but themselves. Bubbles nearly stumbled into the street again. She huffed and looked at her map again. She couldn't be totally lost...could she?

* * *

The school was huge. It sat on a hill in the suburbs with lush grass and trees..._not as lush as back home, but..._Bell was incredibly skeptical about this place. She fixed her grey plaid skirt. She had been forced to wear a white dress shirt with a grey plaid skirt and matching tie. Of course, her surrogate family had to help her with everything since she's only ever worn a worn white dress that ended at her knees. They also had to help her with the black stockings and black loafers. That's right, loafers. She sported a black headband that she liked, but they had cut her hair from it's usual length of trailing to the ground to at her knees. All in all, she looke like a regular school girl...minus the fact she had folded in white wings. _I wonder what my villagers are doing now? _Bell sighed and began her trek into the school yard when something very fast and very hard whacked her on the side of her head, making her fall down.

"Sorry! Sorry!" A couple of boys came running, but stopped short when they saw her wings flutter a bit. Their faces paled. "Crap! It's one of those monsters!" She picked up the ball and studied it for a second. They huddled together frozen stiff.

_What...IS this thing?_ she sniffed it. It wasn't alive...it was sorta squishy and...felt a little bit waxy...She looked up at boys, still frozen in fear. _Do they want this? I should return it..._She took a step forward and they screamed, running in the other direction as if the devil were after them. Bell blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Didn't they want this back?" She shrugged and began walking towards the building. Inside, the building was filled with students all in their own groups, chattering about the morning's gossip. Bell was a little frightened. She had always prided herself on being at the top of the food chain, with her food ranging from as small as fish to as large as humans and tigers. Now, she felt like an ant in a mall. Slowly, people began to quiet down and stare at her.

Then it was dead quiet.

She gulped and walked in. People made a path for her, all staring and murmuring. Someone reached out and grabbed a bunch of her feathers. Bell shrieked and froze. He yelped and let go as if she burned him. Bell glared and kept going. "Ew! Someone get that _freak _outta here!" A girl shrieked mockingly as she threw a water bottle at her. The water splashed the top of her head and she let out a yelp. She looked at her assailant. It was a girl with chocolate brown puffy hair in a neon yellow (**ugh**) dress that stopped at the top of her thighs with black stilettos. Her group began cackling and soon, the rest of the students followed. Bell's head turned this way and that, her eyes growing wide.

"Freak! Freak! Freak!" They chanted, throwing random objects at her. Bell backed up and covered her face.

"What's going on here!?" A shrill voice boomed. They immediately stopped and lowered their arms. Bell looked up, tears swamped in her eyes. A woman with wavy brown hair that ended mid back. She wore a pink dress suit and brown loafers. She glared at everyone with her turquoise eyes. "Honestly, I am amazed that high school students can act like such children. Why, the middle schoolers I taught in Japan behaved better than this." She walked up to Bell and put her arm around her shoulders. "Picking on a student just because she's different, is _this _what we want them to think of humanity? That we blatantly bully and demean other species? And also, did you all know that it's now becoming a federal crime to persecute a creature in the RePlace Program? You could all get records for this! You could even do jail time!" Some students began to look nervous.

"It doesn't matter, animals belong in a zoo anyway!" The girl from before sneered to her friends. The teacher glared at her.

"That's a week's detention, Ms. Morebucks." The girl gasped.

"What? You can't do that! I'm not even _in _Japanese 101!"

"Two weeks, now. You wanna shoot for three?" She glared at her, keeping her mouth shut. "Good girl, report to room 308 after sixth period." The bell rang and no one moved. "Well? GET TO CLASS!"

"Yes, Ms. Haruna..." The crowd dispersed and slowly the noise began to grow. Ms. Haruna smiled down at Bell, who was still crying.

"Come on now, Dear, let's get you in the classroom." She led her down the hall.

* * *

When Bell came into the classroom, she was surprised to see a group of students there. The difference from the ones before? Well, one had fox ears and a fox tail. "Look, everyone! We have another student joining us." The blonde girl sitting by the fish tank looked up and smiled shyly. Instantly, Bell felt a connection. She had golden blonde hair that went own to her butt and was in pigtails. Her blue eyes sparkled with interest. She wore a uniform like Bell's, except her skirt and tie were blue.

"Sister of Air, come sit by me." That's it! Bell grinned widely. She had met a few mermaids before and they always get along...being from the same family (**I'll explain that later**).

"Sister of Water, I'm so happy to see you!" Bell scurried over and sat on the window next to her. "I'm Bell."

"I'm Bubbles."

"I come from a tribe in the Cameroon."

"I'm from Lanai, Hawaii."

"Wow, where's that?"

"A little bit off the coast of California."

"So you didn't have to go far, huh?"

"Not particularly...why did you not come early? Didn't you get the message from the school?" Bell sweatdropped. She had, but she refused to wake up early enough. Her host family had to fight to get her out of her bed, which was a first being as she never had a bed before.

"Yes, but...I didn't want to leave bed." Bubbles giggled and she smiled. Bell had made her first friend. Ms. Haruna smiled and went to the front of the classroom.

"Alright, everyone, take a seat. Ms. Buttercup, will you _please _stop tormenting the rat? You are _not eating him_!" Bell and Bubbles looked to the back of the room to see a girl with greenish-black hair that reached her waist. It was curly and untamed. Her neon green eyes flickered over to the teacher. She wore a uniform like Bell's and Bubbles', but hers was green and she had black spiked bracelets. She didn't move, her chin was set on the table, staring unwavering at the petried rat. She stuck her tongue out, which was forked, and the rat scurried under the wooden flakes of its cage. "TAKE YOUR SEAT!"

"Yes, Ms. Haruna," she grumbled, sitting down in a seat nearest to the window. A girl with ankle length red hair and fox ears came to a desk near her. She had the same uniform, but hers was red. Her tail swished and Buttercup looked at her before smiling and making the peace sign. The girl smiled at her.

"Alright, first off, I'm Ms. Haruna, the Japanese Teacher here at Townsville High! I hope you'll be very happy here! Not only will some of you be in my language class, I'm also going to be teaching Human Society class in the mornings. So for periods one and two, you'll all report here for training in human etiquette and mannerisms. Now, starting with Ms. Bell, I want you to stand. Then state your name, species, age, and one thing you like to do." Bell blinked and stood.

"...Ummm...I'm Bell, I'm a Harpy, I'm 16, and I like to fly." Next was Bubbles. She stood nervously and fidgeted a little. She began mumbling something quietly.

"What's that, Dear? I can't hear you." Bubbles sighed and spoke a little louder.

"I-I'm Bubbles...I-I'm a mermaid...I-I..." She began shaking, "I'm...15...and...and..." Ms. Haruna sweat dropped.

"It's okay, Dear, we're all friends here."

"I...I...like...to..." she barely squeaked out the rest.

"What was that, Dear?" Bell could see her new friend was suffering from anxiety.

"She said she likes to swim and sing."

"Oh, okay...let's...ummm...move on." Buttercup stood up and smirked.

"I'm Miya-Buttercup, I'm a naga, I'm sixteen, and I like eating people and dancing!" There was silence after that statement. Ms. Haruna backed up a little and smiled nervously.

"You may wanna drop the whole 'eating people' thing while you're here..."

"Really? Why?"

"MOVING ON, please." Sakura Blossom stood.

"My name is Sakura Blossom, I am a Kitsune, I am 16 years of age, and I like writing haikus." Ms. Haruna sighed contently. Finally, someone who seemed close to normal...even if she did have fox ears. Soon, all ten students had introduced themselves. There was an interesting turn out. There were more mermaids, a few other nagas, creatures that could be classified as were-animals (though, they aren't involved in magic or anything since it doesn't exist), some ogres, some selkies, some kelpies (of whom Bubbles got along with excellently), and various other creatures. Sadly, Sakura Blossom was the only Kitsune, but that only made her more revered in the classroom.

"Okay, so class, today you will stay here the entire day. Someone will come and bring us lunch if you didn't bring one from home. You see, the vice Principal-I won't sugarcoat it-wasn't really into the idea of this program and he didn't arrange for any guides for you. Tomorrow, we will see. Until then, get acquainted, talk! And I've got plenty of books for you all to read if you get bored." Bubbles journeyed back to the fish tank and started playing with the fish. Bell started to follow when someone grabbed her arm. She turned to see Buttercup smirking at her.

"I couldn't help, but hear that you're a Harpy."

"I am." She shook her hand.

"Well, guess what! We're natural enemies! Pleasure to meet ya!" She had such a ferocious grip. Bell felt pity for the girl who picked a fight with her.

"P-pleasure to meet you? Aren't you gonna threaten me or something?"

"Naw, I don't really care. As long as you don't try to steal my food."

"Well, if you don't try to touch my wings, I won't steal your food." Buttercup laughed. "So, where you from? I'm from Africa."

"I'm from India." Bell could picture her dressed as a belly dancer admist jewels and incense.

"Really? You have to tell me about it." Buttercup nodded.

"So, what part of Africa are you from?" Good, she made a second friend.

* * *

Then lunch came around and Sakura Blossom sat with Bell, Buttercup, and Bubbles. "This is Sakura Blossom, she's from Japan." Buttercup introduced her. Blossom smiled.

"I am."

"Where in Japan?"

"Mount Fuji," she reached into her bag and pulled out a bento box. Buttercup and the others watched intently and she noticed they were staring at her. "...Yes?"

"Japanese girls always have cute lunches," Bubbles squeaked quietly. Blossom sweatdropped before sighing.

"I only have a simple lunch...of red bean taiyaki, rice balls, and an omelet." She opened it and suddenly they all heard-

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Only one person so far could break the Decibal system.

"MS. HARUNA!?"

* * *

I just gotta say, I am LOVIN' this new look FF . Net

BlossomNya-Can I write a chapter?

NO!

BlossomNya-TT^TT

Cry all you like, I'll just get Buttercup to eat you.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm starting to realize that these chapters are really short so far.

BlossomNya-Maybe if you let me write for you sometimes, they'd be long-

BUTTERCUP!

Buttercup-Lunch! (glomps my sister)

BlossomNya-ACK!

Sakura Blossom-(sigh) Maybe this would be better described in a haiku...

See what I'm doing here? I'm introducing all th quirks...

* * *

The entire class ran outside the room and gasped in total shock. Desecrating the entire row of Hall A's lockers were a long string of spray painted words that spelled out 'Monsters = Freaks'. Three boys stood smirking while in front of Ms. Haruna as she stared in shock and anger at the vandalism. They chuckled and ran the other way while Ms. Haruna shouted after them. "GET BACK HERE!" She screamed, chasing them down the hallway. She spun around with a livid look on her face. "Everyone, stay in the classroom! I'll be right back." She ran after them.

The group stood there in shock until Blossom was able to push them all back in. They all looked aound in confusion. Blossom stood at the front of the class awkwardly. "Ummm...okay, then...who wants to learn...how to successfuly trap an animal?" A couple of hands went up.

* * *

A loud, booming trio of boys kept laughing while they walked down the steet. One boy had golden blonde hair and deep electric blue eyes. His sandy pale skin was caked in sweat and he was laughing harder than he had been in weeks. "Did you see the looks on Ms. Haruna's face?! Totally priceless!" He smirked at his cracking up friends. He wore a blue and white striped tank top with blue jeans and black sneakers. His blonde hair was spiked at the ends.

"Oh man, there's no way those freaks missed that! Unless, of course, they can't read." The boy who spoke had pitch black hair and vibrant green eyes. He wore a black leather jacket with a green shirt and black baggy pants. His black sneakers clacked against the pavement. "What do you think, Brick?" Brick, the leader, had bright red hair and an outfit identical to Butch's, except his tee shirt was red. His eyes were bloody red and threatening.

"I think we'll have to pay big time when we go back tomorrow. Ms. Haruna is gonna have our necks for threatening her newest students." Brick stretched, "but it was worth telling those freaks that they're not welcome." Butch nodded.

"They should just crawl back to the caves they belong in...though some of them are really cute girls," Butch had a devilish look in his eyes. Brick rolled his eyes and smacked him on the back of the head. "Ouch, well it's true."

"That's how they get you sucked in." They looked up to see a young man dressed in a grey hoodie and loose jeans sitting in a tree. His sneakers were grey and white. His dark grey eyes were glaring at th sky. "I told you to pay attention in Greek Mythology 101." Boomer smiled brightly, waving up at him.

"Yo, Blare, what's up? Well, you...but y'know..."

"Shut up, Boomer." Blare climbed down from tree and walked up to them. "So, you went through with your little plan?"

"Duh, you shoulda been there! The look on their faces!" Blare smirked.

"But you'll definately pay tomorrow. Ms. Haruna is freakier than those monsters."

"Actually, young man, all of us will pay." A mysterious voice called out. The boys looked around confused. They were alone in th streets, rare in California. They felt a little concerned about this.

"Who's there?" Brick yelled, glaring around. Suddenly a pair of cloaked figures appeared from a nearby alleyway. Their hoods hide everything, but their mouth. They were smiling. "Who the heck are you?" One of them, the taller one, held his hand up.

"Don't be afraid, Brick. We mean you no harm...but those monsters do." They tensed up. "I can see you're apprehensive about them. As you should be. These creatures don't belong in our world, but there _is _a monster among them that can grant any wish you desire." That caught their attention.

"Any wish?" Boomer asked. "Like if you wanted all the gold in the world?"

"Exactly...and we saw your little prank...we want you to join us in our pursuit of this monster."

"You gonna tell us about the monster?" Butch asked.

"That's the interesting part," the other one said. "this monster is so shrouded in mystery that even we don't know. That's why you'll get close to each monster and find out which one can grant wishes. When you do, you'll contact us via these." They handed them each a small walkie-talkie. "When you do, we'll catch them and bring you both to a disclosed location where we will commence the granting of our wish." The taller one shook his head when his companion said 'commnce the granting of our wish'.

"..." Blare looked at the walkie-talkie in his hand and looked up. "I'm in."

* * *

"Hn...the air has shifted..." Sakura Blossom looked out the window forlornly as she stood in her court kimono.

"Yo, freak! Mom said to come down for dinner," she turned to see Princess at the door, glowering at her. She smiled sweetly as her ears fluttered.

"I shall be down in a moment, Princess-san." Princess huffed and turned on her heel before storming off. Blossom sighed, shaking her head, before looking up at the moon. "...What a terrible wind."

* * *

Boomer-We're finally in the story!

Yeah, not too long though, you'll be more intergrated in the next chapter.

BlossomNya-(comes in wearing a lolita maid's outfit) I brought the tea!

Brick-(suddenly has anime sparks for eyes) COME TO PAPA!

And we'll figure out Brick's deal later...

Butch-(sitting drunk in a corner)


	6. Chapter 6

FINALLY! A CHAPTER THAT'S OVER 1,000 WORDS!

BlossomNya-I'M GOOD AT YELLING TOO!

No, only I can scream here.

BlossomNya-That's not fair. You let Bubbles sing here.

That's because mermaids have to exercise their vocal chords and tonsals or else they get really sick.

BlossomNya-You let Buttercup eat criminals!

Because humans provide a lot of nutrients for Nagas.

BlossomNya- Sakura Blossom-chan has her own shrine and you know what we say about that!

Well, I don't want any fox trouble around here! You can already see people jumping out the windows! (points as Lumpy from HTF jumps from a window)

BlossomNya-And you let Bell build a nest on my desk, but you won't let me scream!

...Ugh...fine...but only for three minutes during break time.

BlossomNya-YAAAAAY!

* * *

The one thing Boomer liked to do in the morning was swim. Maybe it was because his late mother was a marine biologist, but he adored to swim. Problem was, during the day, he had so much school...then football practice...and then homework. So, the only time he could swim was when it was morning. He was doing his normal routine, brushing his teeth and his hair. He chose to wear a blue hoodie with grey pants and blue sneakers. "I'm heading out!" Being as it's five o'clock in the morning, all he got from his dad and Blare were tired moans. He shrugged and left.

When Boomer got to the beach, he marveled at the constant rolling and crashing of the waves. It was a thing of beauty to him. Boomer took in a deep breath of soft sea air before stripping off his hoodie, pants, and shoes and running to dive beneath the waves.

* * *

Bubbles had to admit, California waters were nice and teeming with sea life. The only problem was the fact that humans loved to swim here too. So...with her fear of humans...yeah..._My life is total crap..._She thought sadly. Bubbles sat on a rock not too far from shore when she felt a cold shiver go down the spine on her fin. Sh sat straight up and glared into the distance. "Sharks..."

* * *

Boomer was swimming when he felt something sleek and cold slid under his foot. He stopped and looked around, bobbing about in the waves. He stayed completely still when he saw a dark fin in the distance. _ $% ! !_ (We had to block that thought) Boomer nearly freaked and began swimming frantically for shore. The shark was slowly gaining speed and he could practically feel its teeth sinking into his flesh. He braced for impact and ducked his head underwater, closing his eyes...

It never came.

Boomer opened his eyes and turned around. There was a girl...no...a mermaid, staring the shark down as she floated between him and it. The shark seemed to freeze for a second before turning and swimming away as if nothing were there. Boomer couldn't believe it. The mermaid turned around, her blonde pigtails floating delicately around her. She smiled shyly before swimming away. Boomer tried to swim after, but she was much faster. And soon she disappeared altogether.

* * *

"Hiyah!"

"Gack!"

"Take that!"

"Humph!"

"Oh no!" The words 'GAME OVER' flashed over and over across the screen of Buttercup's Nintendo 3DS. The nagiin growled as she stretched her sixteen foot long cobra tail around her desk. Sakura Blossom watched in fascination as her new found friend played the tiny strange machine.

"So, this thing is called a what?"

"A Nintendo 3DS. It's what humans use to play games on." Buttercup restarted her game, not looking at Blossom.

"Where'd you get that?"

"In India, I'm revered as a good luck charm...so people give me a lot of sacrifices and presents to keep me happy." The tip of her tail flipped back and forth. Her boots and stockings lay discarded next to her tail. Her hair was put up in a high pony tail, but being a cobra Naga, it natural went out in a single wave, ready to flare out when she threatened or annoyed. She looked at Blossom. "Don't they give you guys gifts where you come from?" Bell picked up her head off the desk.

"I get a nice, fat live sheep every week...and a cow on my birthday." Bubbles smiled shyly.

"T-the natives of Hawaii leave a sacrificial pig out on an abandoned boat when they want a successful fishing season." Blossom thought.

"I get a lot of gifts and treats around festival time." Buttercup nodded.

"See? The humans of our culture rever us so much that they rely on us for their daily lives. These humans on the other hand...we've been here a week already and none of them talk to us. They just ignore us...we should just eat them." They all stared at the snake girl. She seemed serious. Suddenly, someone whacked Buttercup on the head with a rolled up newspaper. "HISS!" Ms. Haruna walked from behind her.

"What have I told you, Buttercup? We do NOT eat our fellow students...do we want another incident like we did your third day here?" Buttercup pouted and crossed her arms, muttering 'no, Ms. Haruna...' Bubbles and Bell giggled. Buttercup had lost her temper and swallowed a girl whole that day. They had to rush the struggling snake girl to the hospital, tranquilizer her, and cut her open to pull the girl out...the doctors almost didn't sew her back up. Thankfully, Nagas don't get scars, so no one could tell. But, since then, Ms. Haruna had strict orders to keep an eye on Buttercup.

Ms. Haruna smiled, patted her head, and turned to the girls. "I need you four in the principal's office right away. We have to talk about something." They looked at each other. What could the principal want? "And Ms. Buttercup, could you please morph your tail back to your legs? Some of our students are terrified of anything with scales...especially Sally..."

* * *

"THIS IS COMPLETELY UNFAIR! WHAT WE DID WAS NOT BAD ENOUGH TO DESERVE THIS!" Brick's voice resounded throughout the hallways and the principal rubbed his temples as the furious redhead pounded his fists on the desk. "How could you expect us to agree to something like this! This is out of line!"

"Like it or not, Brick, these...'people'-"

"Don't call them 'people'," Butch growled.

"-are students here as well. So, as punishment for your little harrassment stunt earlier this week, you will each lead four representatives from the monster class."

"Why am I here?" Blare was sitting in the seat unlike Brick and Butch. Boomer was just leaning against the window, lost in thought. He had spent all morning searching for that mysterious mermaid that saved his life with no luck. He didn't know who she was or why she helped him, but he was determined to find her.

"Because I needed a fourth and don't think I forgot about that whole Devil's Hotsauce in the fish tacos incident." Blare laughed at the memory as did his friends and step brother.

"Classic."

"Anyway, they should be here any moment and I expect you to be cordial." At that, someone knocked on the door and they all looked. "Come in," Ms. Haruna stuck her head in, smiling.

"Mr. Johnston, I brought the students." She opened the door farther to show the girls. Blossom was the first one in, being the leader and the most confident. Brick's jaw dropped. He hadn't seen the girls before and he figured he'd be towing around some grotesque and disgusting creature from the swamp...not some fox that could pass as a normal, human girl minus the ears and tail. Followed was a girl with black hair and piercing green eyes. She had a devious smirk that Butch was slightly unnerved, yet interested by. Bell went in after and looked around, looking around with interest until she spotted a snow globe from Tibet. She went directly over to it. It just happened to be near Blare, who was staring at her for a good few minutes. Ms. Haruna blinked. "Hey, wait...Bubbles, dear, where are you?" The shy blonde poked her head in slowly, nervous eyes darting around. "Come on, Sweetie, we have something to tell you." She edged around the door and scurried over to Bell.

"W-who...what?" Brick looked from the fox girl to the girl with wings to the seemingly normal two girls. "What the fudge are you?!" He yelled, pointing directly at Blossom. She jumped and glared.

"How rude! It's not polite to point!" She barked back.

"Now, now." The principal calmed them both down, "Ms. Haruna, please introduce your students."

"Well, this lovely lady here is Sakura Blossom,"

"Your last name is Blossom?"

"It's a part of my first name."

"ANYWAY, this girl here is Miya Buttercup."

"Your last name is Buttercup?"

"It means 'princess' in my language."

"MOVING ON, this one is Bell."

"Are you some sorta angel?"

"I'm a harpy."

"OKAY, YOU CAN LEARN ABOUT EACH OTHER LATER!" That shut them all up. "And this shy girl here is Bubbles." Bubbles looked around and shrunk further behind Bell.

"Okay, Miya Buttercup and Bubbles look completely normal," Brick speculated. "So, why are they here?"

"Miya Buttercup is a naga." Buttercup smirked, her pupils turned into slits. "No, we do NOT scare the other students." She pouted.

"You're no fun, Ms. Haruna."

"And Bubbles is a mermaid," At that, Boomer turned his attention to the group and his eyes went wide when he spotted Bubbles. She looked up at him and blinked. He spun and pointed, making odd squeaking noises. Everyone stared at him.

"...Uhhh, Boom-"

"YOU!" He finally shouted, still pointing at Bubbles. Bubbles' eyes widened and she backed up.

"E-eh?!"

"You're the mermaid who saved my life from that shark earlier today!"

"Wait a minute, what shark?!" Butch exclaimed, "were you swimming in the morning again?!" Bubbles blinked and began to concentrate hard. Then, she snapped her fingers.

"Ahhh, Mika Morning Shark Swimmer, I remember now." She said quietly. "It's bad for humans to swim in the oceans in the mornings, you know. Sharks like to be around the coasts at those times." He smiled broadly and in an instant was besides her. Bubbles squeaked as he grabbed her shoulders.

"I was really touched that you'd protect me like that! I wanted to thank you, but you swam off so fast I didn't get a chance to." Bubbles' face turned bright red and she began to look around for help.

"Y-you're...welcome?"

"Ahhh, you're even cuter up close!" Boomer hugged her, "that's it! I can't stand to think of you with anyone else! I've decided we'll be married when we graduate." There was silence in the room for the longest time.

Then it was gone.

"EH!?" Blare pulled Boomer back.

"Hold up, bro! This is a mermaid you're talkin' about! You cannot marry a mermaid...much less a-how old are you exactly?"

"I'm fifteen."

"A FIFTEEN-YEAR-OLD mermaid, dude! You're freakin' seventeen, dude!"

"I don't care! She saved my life and I don't want her with anyone else." He held Bubbles closer. She'd never been so close to a human before, it was kind of unnerving...but...the longer she stayed...the more she was at ease. Bubbles took a little sniff, since her face was practically shoved in his shirt. Boomer smelled like warm mint and sea salt. Bubbles blushed a little. Do all boys smell like this or just Boomer? "We'll get along just fine and I won't let any one hurt you, okay?" Bubbles looked up at him and gave him a very, very faint smile before speaking.

"...O...Okay..." Blossom laughed and pulled Bubbles away from him. Ms. Haruna cleared her throat, smiling broadly. This was the first time she'd seen one of the mermaids interact positively with a human boy. Most of the time, they either shriek and run away or try to drown them in the school pool. Bubbles was the most skittish around humans, which meant that unless she was in Ms. Haruna's Human Society class with all the other monsters, she was always in a state of nerves.

"Alright, you two. I'm going to assign partners. Boys, your job is quite simple. Keep these girls safe, out of trouble, and involved in human activities as well as their own. You won't always have the same classes, but I want you to check in with them at least TWICE during the day."

"I don't want to be caught DEAD near this...WHATEVER SHE IS!" Butch pointed at Buttercup, "I don't even know what a NAGA is! How am I sure she's not some...weird...half girl half cockroach...secret tenticle hiding...monster?!" They shook their heads while Blossom stared at Buttercup, who was shaking in absolute rage.

"Nice, dude...nice..." Blare muttered, elbowing Butch in the gut. Buttercup's legs quickly morphed into her emerald and black scaled tail and she rapidly wrapped her tail around Butch, constricting him from moving and choking him a little. "Butch!" They all backed up.

"WELL, WHY WOULD I EVER WANT TO SPEND ANY TIME WITH A WORTHLESS PIECE OF DINNER MEAT LIKE YOU!?" Buttercup yelled angrily, showing off her fangs and forked tongue. Butch's face paled as she put her forehead to his. "...You know, I could swallow you whole without another thought? I'm thinking of doing that right now..."

"Please don't. I'm sorry...you know, you have pretty eyes?" She did a double take and looked at her friends. They shrugged. She loosened her tail and Butch slipped through. He shivered because that was the single most frightening thing he's ever been through. Buttercup muttered and slithered over to wear Blossom was, picking up her stockings and boots.

"Anyway...Butch, you will be with Buttercup. Brick, you will have Sakura Blossom. Blare, I need you to take care of Bell. And Boomer, congrats, you get Bubbles."

"YES!"-Boomer

"Awww!"-Brick, Blare, Butch

"Dismissed." The principal pushed them all out and slammed the door shut. The hallways were completely empty of people. Brick looked to his left. Boomer was standing there, hugging Bubbles close and babbling about how great their school was and how he hoped that she had been having a good week there. Also on that side was that snake girl Buttercup, glaring angrily at Butch. Butch was on his other side, fidgetting. Interesting, he'd never seen Butch fidget. The bird-angel-whatever she was...Bell...was standing next to Blare, talking animatedly about birds or something. Blossom, his 'partner', was standing a bit away from the group, reading a small brown book with a gentle expression.

_Might as well get it over with..._Brick walked over to her and sighed, "hey, um...what was it...Nakura Blossom, I-" She interrupted him with a light chuckle and looked over at Brick. His breath hitched in his throat. Her eyes were the softest pink he'd ever seen, with cute little black slits for irises. Her eyelashes were nice and long too...and thick. She brushed some of her soft orange (it was basically pinkish-orange) hair behind one of her ears and smiled at him.

"Actually, my name is _Sakura _Blossom," even her voice was gentle. "If I remember correctly, your name is Brick?" He nodded dumbly. "Ahh, Brick...it's unusual." He deadpanned, like in an anime.

"Well, Sakura Blossom's not too common here, either!" He snapped. Blossom blinked and then smiled again.

"I guess your right. But, in my language, it means 'princess'." She explained, "I'm sorry if I insulted you." He shrugged.

"So, you a princess or something?"

"Yes, I'm next in line to be Empress of the Kitsune...but look at me, babbling like this. Was there something you wished of me?" She tilted her head and Brick felt his heart stop. She was just so...adorably regal. It was just too cute! Brick suddenly felt the need to take her home and have some...fun with her. He smiled a bit and rustled her hair. She yelped and looked at him in confusion.

"I have a feeling you haven't been shown the school yet." She shook her head. _Man, her hair and ears are so soft!_

"No, we've been in Ms. Haruna's classroom all week...except to the lunchroom."

"Ahhh, so you weren't at my game on Wensday."

"Game?"

"I'm on the basketball team."

"Well, no...I've never heard of basketball." He jumped and stared at her. She blinked, "is something wrong?"

"Girl, we have got some work to do here."

* * *

Brick-Hey, Sakura Blossom, wanna go to my house for some _fun_?

Sakura Blossom-Are we gonna write haikus?

You two are staying right here! (hands Blossom a scroll and some ink with a brush)

Brick-Awww, man...she'll never come over.

Buttercup-I'm gonna eat you~I'm gonna eat you~! (singing happily)

Butch-(sitting drunk in a corner)

Why are you drinking?!

Butch-This is the only way to deal with the snake lady over there.

Buttercup-Nom nom nom! (chewing on his head)

No! BAD! BAD! (sprays her with water)

Bubbles/Bell-(singing on the kareoke machine)

Blare-(sitting with Butch in the corner) Pass me some of that rum, dude...


End file.
